From practice, such a frame furniture is known as a chair for example and comprises a carrier frame on which a seat shell is arranged which focus a seating element and a backrest element. The carrier frame comprises a chair leg element on each side with regard to a vertical chair longitudinal median plane, said chair leg element being formed from a curved tubular element with a circular cross section thus forming a front and a rear chair leg. Both of the chair leg elements are connected by a cross-piece which runs along the chair transverse direction and serves to support the seat shell. The frame furniture can be formed as a stacking chair, wherein the respective stacking height or stacking space between two chairs stacked on top of each other is defined by a circular cross section of the tubular elements.